nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Gendarmerie Forestry Command
The Forestry Command is a major command of the Imperial Gendarmerie Corps. As agency under the functional and operational direction of the Ministry of Agriculture, Food and Forestry, the Forestry Command acts as a park/forest ranger force responsible for protecting Jinavia's natural resources, the environment, countryside and ecosystems, especially national parks and national forests. The FORCOM is also responsible for civil protection in Jinavia's mountain areas and for disaster relief. Functions The Forestry Command has the tasks of: * Public Security: as the whole Gendarmerie, with particular focus to rural and mountain areas. * Envronmental and Forest Police: investigation and repression of that offences against the environment. This includes the sourveillance of national parks and protected natural areas the state. * Hunting Police: shares control of hunting and fishing crackdown on crimes related, such as poaching, the illegal fishing and trapping. * Animal food Police: souveillance of the food industry with repression control of food frauds, such as counterfeiting of products that may cause damage to health and enforcement of regulations. * Environmental Administrative Police: For discharges of industrial waste water treatment plants in municipal and corporate, tourist and hotel facilities supervision, etc. Organization The Forestry Command is placed under the functional and operational direction of the Ministry of Agriculture, Food and Forestry. The Command organization is structured on three echelons, managed by the Central Inspectorate - Forestry Command and its Staff: * Territorial structure, with the task of managing all ordinary and major activities; * Functional structure, with the task of dealing with specialized matters, such as forestry judicial police, counter-poaching, and others; * Service structure, with the task of dealing with most administrative or technical matters. Central Inspectorate - Forestry Command The Forestry Central Inspectorate directs the Forestry Command activities on all the national territory. It is dependant on Ministry for the functional and operational areas of activity, and on Central Command for the disciplinary and organizational matters. * Poaching Operational Command: the activity is spread in areas where the poaching practice is stronger, coordinating the operation and creates the appropriate operational departments. * Administrative Forest Service: structured in a coordination center and 450 peripheral offices. The Coordinating Centre has the role of assisting and coordinating the activities of peripheral offices, for technical and scientific advice, to issue directives, relationship with local and international bodies. Branch offices have the function of issuing certificates, finding violations and territorial control even at the customs, with the function of verification of goods, document checks and verification of commercial handling and investigation of irregularities. Central Office for Biodiversity The Central Office for Biodiversity protects and safeguards the country's natural reserves and other areas of natural interest through the implementation of interventions and experiments to study and research, promotes scientific research and programs aimed at the conservation of biodiversity, cares logistical support to the activities of the Command, directs the preservation and maintenance of real estate assets under Command's administration. Investigation Division The Investigation Division is the branch within the Forestry Command which is charged of the most part of police-oriented intelligence and investigation duties. The Chief of Division has only one office directly depedent on him, the Secretariat, and co-ordinates the activities of subordinate Services. The Secretariat organizes and manages general affairs, including all the external relations activity of the Division, and acts as interface between the Central Environment Protection Bureau and all the investigative activity of the Forestry Command. Environmental Investigative Service The Environmental Investigative Service, composed of specialists in environmental law and culture, performs functions of judicial police in environmental matters, with the exception of the findings of a technical-scientific, for which uses ministerial organizations. It is subdivided into both a central and a peripheral network: * Central Investigative Section for Crimes Against Animals (CIS-CAA): the investigative section that covers the entire national territory and which conducts investigation and repressive crimes against animals with particular reference to the abuse. * Firefighting Investigative Section (FIS): carries out investigative activity against forestry fires, in conjunction with the Imperial Fire Watch Coprs. * Central Investigative Section of Environmental-Forestal Police (CIS-EFP): the main tasks are the investigation and analysis of criminal activities related to the environment throughout the country; the Section carries out connection and coordination with other Sections and Services. The CIS-EFP is the Command's body mostly connected with the Central Environment Protection Bureau, although is the Secretariat of the Investigation Division which acts as interface between the C.E.P. Bureau and all the investigative activity of the Forestry Command. * Provincial Investigative Sections Environmental and Forestal Police (PIS-EFP): carry out investigation of crimes related to fires, protected areas, landfills, illegal trafficking of waste, environmental pollution and food controls. The Provincial Section depends on CIS-EPP for the functional and operational areas of activity, and on Provincial Command for the disciplinary and organizational matters. Agroenvironmental and Agrifood Safety Service The Service provides to issue guidelines on food security and agri-environmental controls to territorial coordinating financial needs and manages expenditure in the sector; provides legislative advice to industry and logistics, operational and instrumental support. The operational activities of the Service is carried out on national territory by Agri-food and Forest Section. On the investigative hand, the Service processes analysis of the criminal phenomenon and conducts sector investigations. It coordinates the activities aimed at compliance with legislation on food safety and directs and manages the Agrifood and Forestry Section (AFS). The Agrifood and Forestry Section (AFS) carries out monitoring of the implementation of the regulations in agriculture, agro-food and forestry fields. It also provides activities designed to respect the rules on consumer food safety and biosecurity in general. It is a central highly specialized in the fight against crime in the agri-food sector and to combat the counterfeiting of quality products. The Section operates throughout the national territory acting as a coordination and address info-investigation and analysis in the field of food safety, providing operational support, and logistical support to the territorial commands. Specialized Services Division The Division manages and co-ordinats all the specialized services within the Forestry Command. The FORCOM services are the structures designed to carry out the most technical matters. The services managed by this Division are: * Forest Cavalry Service: carries out monitoring work in national parks and nature reserves. * Environment Nautical Service: has the task of safeguarding the coastal, sea, river and lake transport. In addition, the Service has the tasks of enforcing the surveillance and repression reintroduced in their natural environment protected species. * Safety and rescue service on the ski slopes: present in all ski resorts in the Imperial Regions, the service goes into action with the other Gendarmerie commands. In addition to the tasks of security and relief to monitor compliance with the rules of conduct for skiers. Territorial structure The territorial structure of the Command is based on the Gendarmerie traditional four-level logic, which mirrors administrative divisions within the Empire. Regional Commands In each region are established Regional commands. The Imperial Region Commands depend on the relevant Group Command for disciplinary and basic logistics matters; on the Forestry Command for sector logistics, operational and organizational matters; on the relevant ministerial authorities for functional matters. Such Commands oversee and coordinate the activities of peripheral structures operating in the region acting as a link between them and the General Inspectorate. Regional Commands plan, direct, coordinate, supervise and control the activities performed by the devices operating in the region. Regional Commands manage the resources allocated, maintain institutional relations with the regional government and the peripheral structures of relevance. They perform any other task delegated or assigned by the General Inspectorate region with the conventional instrument. * Forestry Interprovincial Commands: are located in the Governorate capital, and coordinate operations in the relevant Governorate: they depend exclusively on Forestry Regional Commands. ** Forestry Provincial Commands: are located in the provincial capital city, and coordinate operations in the Province. They depend on higher Forestry echelens and do not depend on Provincial Commands, unless a state of emergency in their area has been declared. * Territorial Offices for the Environment and Biodiversity: are present within the protected areas, are designed to carry out the management of the reserves of the state. They are the backbone of the Command, and they are directed by the Central Office of Biodiversity. * Local Stations: present throughout the national territory, especially in mountainous areas, with about 12,079 seats, are the most known echelon of the Command. The Forestry Stations are outside the chain of command of territorial organization: instead, they depend on Forestry Provincial Commands. Regional Ethnic Communities In the Regional Ethnic Communities the Forestry Command is replaced with an autonomous corps, with the same tasks and duties, but with a REC-based recruitment and management. Related voices * Jinavian Gendarmerie * Local government of Jinavia Category:Jinavia